


my beating heart belongs to you (but, I don't love you)

by writingfiction



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Break Up, Confusion, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied mental illness, Josh-centric, Sad, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfiction/pseuds/writingfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh doesn't know what he wants.</p><p>Title taken from Last Night on Earth by Green Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	my beating heart belongs to you (but, I don't love you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just meant to be a little vent fic, nothing major because i need something to work on. that's all. medicore and sad lol

Josh inhaled slowly, noticing how with every breath he felt cleaner. Pure, almost.

This was a regular occurrence after thunderstorms. Josh would go outside, and breathe. Smell the dampness that was still in the air. Think.

Thinking often led to not-so-good things, though.

Josh shoved his hands in his pockets, and slowly walked down the sidewalk.

The street was hazy, fog drifting around. Josh felt at peace.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, jolting his from his state.

He'd received a text, and was surprised by it.

**Ty:** _hey, bro. you awake?_

**Ty:** _c'mon, dude. You have read receipts on._

**Ty:** _call me. pls_

Josh smiled. Tyler would want to talk. (more like, he  _needed_ to talk.)

"Hey, Ty. What's up?" Josh asked, once the line got through. His voice was hushed, as to not break the reverence of the desolate street.

"Can't sleep. Needed to talk." Tyler mumbled. "Yeah? 'Bout what?" Josh asked.

"Debby said you guys broke up."

Josh's heart sank.  _Debby._

He loved her, he really did, but it was more like a "brother-sister" relationship - they felt  _too_ close. Josh told her this right before she took his shirt off, right after she'd mumbled _"I love you"_ against his swollen pink lips.

"Uh, yeah."

"Any reason why?"

_You. I love you, not her._ "Just sorta lost that spark, I guess."

"Aw, man. That sucks," Tyler said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Josh shrugged as he walked.

"Hey, do you wanna come over? I think I have some food and we talk some more. I just kinda want to be with someone, y'know?" Tyler said quietly, and Josh tried to swallow his excitement. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. I'll be over in a sec."

"Sick. See ya in ten, bro."

"Yeah, Ty."

Dial tone made Josh grit his teeth in anger.  _Why did this happen to me?_

"i'm going to hurt someone if I do what I want, but I'll just hurt myself more if I try and let it go," Josh mumbled to himself. As he made his way to Tyler's, Josh could hear Debby's laugh and feel her lips against his. He saw her eyes in everything, even when Tyler kissed him softly. Even when they made their way to his bedroom.

She was never going to leave him.

Always haunting, the ghost of her never left.

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idk what this is.


End file.
